A firearm suppressor is a device attached to the barrel of a firearm which reduces the amount of noise generated from firing the firearm. Suppressors are typically constructed of a metal cylinder with an internal mechanism to reduce the sound of firing by slowing the escaping propellant gas. Most suppressors are designed to work with a particular firearm type. Therefore, it is desirable for a suppressor that is configured for attachment to different types of firearms.
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.